This invention relates to an inflation valve device and more particularly to a valve adapted for use in inflating inflatable objects such as rafts or toys or the like.
Boating is a very enjoyable and popular activity. To help enhance the boating experience, boaters bring along with them a vast array of inflatable devices such as rafts, inner tubes, beach balls and other toys or games. Inflating these devices is usually accomplished by the user blowing into the device to inflate it. This method has proven to be both time consuming and inconvenient. Also, some inflatable devices are very difficult to inflate.
In order to solve this problem, the inventor herein has noticed that many boat owners have pontoon type boat lifts in their docks which can be inflated to raise their boat out of the water when not in use. A typical inflatable pontoon boat lift is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,119, entitled "VERTICAL RISING BOAT LIFT", issued Feb. 7, 1978. To inflate the boat lift an air compressor is activated and air is forced into the pontoons through a hose. The pontoons become buoyant and raise the boat lift. When the boat lift reaches its desired height the air compressor is deactivated and a valve is closed to contain the air in the pontoons. To deflate the boat lift, the air trapped in the pontoons is released allowing buoyancy to be lost and the boat lift is lowered into the water.
In order to solve the previously mentioned inflation problem, the inventor herein has succeeded in developing an inflation valve which is inserted into the hose of a pontoon type boat lift. With the present invention, the user takes advantage of the air trapped in the pontoons to inflate various inflatable devices.
The inflation valve device of the present invention generally comprises a tee inserted in the hose of a pontoon type boat lift, a plastic screw bushing screwed in the tee, a valve threaded in the bushing, and a hose having a hose adaptor inserted in the valve. To install this device the hose leading to the pontoons is cut and the tee is inserted in the hose. A pair of hose clamps are placed around the hose at the points were the tee and the hose meet. The hose clamps are tightened to secure the hose to the ends of the tee insuring that no air escapes from the hose.
In operation, the pontoons of the boat lift are initially filled with air. The user inserts the hose of the invention in the device to be inflated and the inflation valve is opened. Air from the pontoons passes through the tee, valve, and hose into the device thereby inflating it. Once the device has been completely inflated the valve is closed to save the air in the pontoons should any other devices need to be blown up.
The inflation valve device of this invention provides the user with a convenient and enjoyable way to inflate various devices. The inflation valve device also eliminates the disadvantages that are associated with a user manually inflating inflatable devices.